One good hand
by Cesare
Summary: Set in Season 7: Buffy comes to grips with a resouled Spike , as a choice oin her past come back to haunt her.
1. Default Chapter

One Good Hand Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story  
  
Setting: Set in the 7th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, Buffy is doing the counseling thing at the new an improved Sunnydale high, The First and all the current season story has not developed. So Jonathan and Andrew are still in Mexico, Tara is Dead and Anya and Xander are still apart.  
  
Situation: Buffy tries coming to Grip with the return of a Re-souled Spike, and has someone from her past reminder her that she is not in Kansas anymore Toto! Fade in  
  
Exterior -Night City street down town Sunnydale A jittery aerial shot from above makes it's way down the street, giving one the impression that the viewer is flying, just not too good. People walk, shops are open late, a busy night. The view turns towards a secluded section of the nearby city park, were it seems to land. We see an over the shoulder shot of someone looking Down the street from the cover of the trees. A theater does brisk business, it's marquee showing the times of the current summer movie. The View stops and follows a pair of young women that walk along sidewalk chatting.  
  
(Zoom up to a full shot of the 2 women) Willow: "So Xander's Letting you choose the movie for tonight?" said curiously  
  
Buffy: "Yeah, after we all vetoed his first 3 choice."  
  
Willow: "Well, his choices were, a little Predictable" she laughs  
  
Willow and Buffy stop at the door to the brightly-lit Blockbuster, people exit carrying video's and packages of microwave popcorn.  
  
Buffy: "Yeah, and Anya so didn't want to see American Pie I & II again," Buffy says swinging the door open for her and Willow.  
  
Willow: "Why, I mean I really thought it was not that bad, it had its moments"  
  
Buffy: " Maybe, But not three times in one week, I think Xander just has a thing for Michelle." Smiling at her friend Willow.  
  
Willow: "You think so?" laughing as customer's walk out with a bag of food.  
  
Buffy: "That's are Xander all right" she smile walking to the door.  
  
Willow: "Ooh! Popcorn, remember we have to get Popcorn Buffy!"  
  
Buffy: "Check, don't forget the Popcorn" she follows her friend inside.  
  
Willow: (looking back at Buffy) "And Red Vines, cant forget Red vines" said anxiously  
  
Buffy: "I think Dawn's bad habits are rubbing off on yah Will " she smiles walking into the store. Willow: "Well I don't mind, it's just nice to having Dawnie speaking to me again, after the whole Turn you back to big ball of energy thing." Looking awkward.  
  
Buffy: "Yeah, it was a little rough on her, but she'll come around" (Willow nods her head in agreement. The sound of registers clinking, movie trailers playing in the background, and someone using a bar scanner is heard as the door to the store opens.)  
  
The view changes back to the woods, the shadowed figure moves across the street, stopping to look into the window of the blockbuster (no reflection is detected). The crowded store is looked through; Buffy and Willow are seen making their way down the movie isles.  
  
Interior shot-night Blockbuster video store The store is identical to most Blockbuster's, strategically positioned monitors play never ending trailers of upcoming movies, while a lady with a Blue/Yellow vest pushes a cart restocking Dvd's & Video's along the aisles. The store is filled with a good-sized crowd of people.  
  
(The View is of the unseen person; he walks around feigning interest in the comedy section, looking at Buffy and Willow at a distance, tuning out all the distractions.)  
  
Willow: "Here's one " pulling a movie off the shelf checking the back of the VHS box  
  
Buffy stiffens as if sensing something not right then looks through some action movies.  
  
Buffy": "Uh what Will?" looking over to her friend, looking preoccupied.  
  
(Willow flashes a copy of the Movie "Dead man on campus", as to offer a possible movie.)  
  
Willow: "Oh! How about this? You seen it?" looking to Buffy then the video.  
  
Buffy: "Yeah, I mean no I haven't, looking back to Willow.  
  
(Far shot of Buffy again strangely becoming aware of her surroundings, she looks around, towards the direction of the viewer, who is not seen when the Buffy's point of View is shown.  
  
Willow: "Find anything you like?" looking to her friend with her concerned face.  
  
Buffy: "Well there's always Miss Reliable " holding up a copy of Angelina joulie's Tomb Raider. Willow: "Right cant see Xander complaining, but Anya" she hesitates and smiles, which turns to frown as she's Buffy's noticeable discomfort.  
  
Buffy sees the concern on Her friend's face and smiles.  
  
Willow: "Feeling okay Buffy" putting the video down and walking over to her friend.  
  
Buffy: "I'm okay, I guess I'm just a little worn out is all, she flashes her "I'm okay face" for her friend.  
  
Buffy & Willow walk along the aisles looking at more possible choice, the view of the stranger following at a safe distance, tucking just out of view whenever Buffy looks around.  
  
Willow: "You know what me need" in a chipper upbeat mood.  
  
Buffy: " Uh, What? Buffy rubs her stomach as if ache.  
  
Willow: "Pint's of Ben & Jerry's, your choice, I'll bring the spoon's" a smile on her face.  
  
Buffy: "Yummy, you read my mind Will, but I think I'll have to pass"  
  
Willow: "Really? It's Ben & Jerry's "Looking only slightly depressed.  
  
Buffy: "I think what this Slayer needs is a Good long soak in a warm Tube."  
  
Willow: "Okay, work and the school must be tough" she says  
  
Voice lowers as she looks around  
  
Buffy: "Well working on the Hellmouth isn't easy " sounding upbeat.  
  
Willow: "Tell me about it " laughing in agreement  
  
(Willow and Buffy walk to the front of the store, people mingle in and out of the shot. The viewing angle is of the stranger again, Buffy and Willow carry the video's to the checkout, willow grabbing some snacks at a counter display.  
  
(Change of View, A small Girl comes from off camera, speaking to the still unseen stranger.)  
  
Little Girl: (looking up to someone obviously taller) "Hey mister!" the Girl pulls on his Leather jacket.  
  
View is from top down, girl is 8-9 and has a Power puff girl's backpack and matching tennis shoes on. Stranger: "Yeah, what kid?" sounding annoyed, looking up to see Buffy walking to the checkout. Little Girl: "Mister are you taking that one?" pointing at the Dvd the stranger happened to be holding.  
  
Stranger: "What? No here, beat it!" Looking at the Dvd as if it was thing as he tosses it to the child.  
  
Little Girl: "Th. Thanks, it's my favorite movie" little girl run's off.  
The view flashes from the little Girl to Buffy, back to the little girl as a woman grabs her.  
  
Zoom up to the little Girl and the women.  
  
Angry Mother: "Jenny, what did mommy tell you about running off? I want you to stand right next by me?"  
Little Girl: "I know, I know but you said I could get my movie" holding up her tightly clinched prize.  
  
Angry Mother: "You have seen this one a million times dear!" looking the alto familiar movie  
  
Little Girl "But it's my very most Favorite Mom, and the weird man had it "  
  
Angry Mother: "I know dear but, (Pause) What weird man dear? " She looks around suddenly nervous at what her daughter said.  
  
Little Girl (Turning and point where the stranger stood) "Over there. Hey where is he, he was right over there mommy."  
  
The Camera view pan's through the store and we see no stranger, the mother pulls the child closer to her in line. She puts the video on the counter, the cashier wands it and smiles at the selection; the mother notices the cashier's reaction to the lighthearted comedy.  
  
Angry Mother: (to the cashier) "It's her favorite " Indicating towards the child, that was looking around for someone.  
  
Cashier: "I know it's a Classic," the young teenager says ringing it up, and handing back the woman's card. Little Girl: "And when they steal his bike and he has to rescue the snake, I hate snakes.  
  
Willow and Buffy smile at the delight in the eyes of the little girl again barely able to look over the counter. Cashier: (Smiling politely) "It's due back in 2 days, I'll give it to you over here " the cashier rings up the rental, putting it into the bag and giving it to the mother beyond the alarm.  
  
Willow: (standing in line to pay) "Buffy" she asks her friend who seemed preoccupied with the little girl.  
  
Buffy: "Uh huh?" looking at the mother and child leave.  
  
Willow: "Know them or something? Walking up to pay the cashier, looking between the child and her friend.  
  
Buffy: "No, just thinking"  
  
Willow: "About?"  
  
View of cashier waiting. Cashier: "Thanks, I'll give it to you over here" he walks to the other side of the counter.  
  
Buffy: "You know, just remembering when all you had to think about was school & who to play with"  
  
Willow: "Well it was pretty easy for me, I mean Xander Jessie and I were all sort of joined at the hip, I mean not really joined, like Siamese and all. That came out weird" Sounding slightly flustered.  
  
Buffy: "I getcha Will, things change"  
  
Willow: "Yeah, and people change, you know sort of how it goes, growing up and all "  
  
Buffy: "I guess" she smiles following her friend out the door.  
  
Willow rummages thought the bag as they walk out side, shoving a piece licorice in her mouth. Willow: "Want some?" offering a red vine to her friend.  
  
Buffy shakes her head  
  
(Buffy and Willow, head down the street to Xander's parked car , the view pulls out and crosses the street to where a stranger stands.)  
  
Stranger: "The slayer wants the Past, well I'll give her the past, both buckets worth."  
  
(Cell phone rings, interrupting the strangers monologue)  
  
Stranger: "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
(Conversation can't be heard, but it is irritating to the stranger, watches the 2 women get into the car and drive out onto the street)  
  
Stranger: "I don't care, just stall them, I don't how, that is what I pay you for, right? I am still paying you?"  
  
(Xander's car approaches, Buffy at the wheel, the stranger adjust his coat collar and leans back into the security of the shadows as she passes.)  
  
Stranger: "I Just ran into some friends, No I don't know how long I will be here, but they were right about Sunnydale, it has potential."  
  
Stranger: "Yes, tell them the project is green lighted, The Slayer? No there is no problem with her, none what so ever, have it all under control, yeah later" he hangs up the cell phone.  
  
Voice lowers Stranger (to self) "No problem at all " he mumbles to himself. Looks at the receding tail light s of the slayer's car.  
  
Fade to commercial.  
  
Run Opening show Credits 


	2. Chapter 2: Unsuspecting development

One Good Hand Chapter 2: A surprising development Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story, scenes from Buffy the vampire slayer movie by Joss are used as back ground only.  
  
Setting: Set in the 7th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, Buffy is doing the counseling thing at the new an improved Sunnydale high, The First and all the current season story has not developed. So Jonathan and Andrew are still in Mexico, Tara is Dead and Anya and Xander are still apart.  
  
Situation: Buffy tries coming to Grip with the return of a Re-souled Spike, and has someone from her past reminder her that she is not in Kansas anymore Toto!  
  
Fade in  
  
Interior -Xander's Apartment  
  
The glow of the TV illuminates a sleeping Xander crashed out on his recliner, a bag of chips still in his lap, the room is in disarray and unkempt, empty pizza boxes and junk food litter the kitchen counter in the back ground.  
  
TV announcer (VO) "And we will return to USA's Horror movie Marathon after these words"  
  
(Xander squirms in seat getting comfortable, chips falling over him and to the floor, camera pans about the room, zooms to door of a bedroom, as it opens.)  
  
Spike: (OS) "Where did you go an stash my smokes? Xander?"  
  
Xander mumble something in sleep, Spikes stands in the door way putting on a leather duster, walking toward Xander he spies and snags the last unopened bottle of Beer.  
  
Spike: (Smiling) "Well, that's more like it " opening it and taking a swig.  
  
Looking to the TV he looks to the Beer sign/clock on the wall, it reads 2:45am, he turns to leave. A commercial for Car wash products flashes across the screen.  
Spike say's nothing. As he walks to the front door, Spike turns to see Xander about to fall off his chair, walking out he slams the door for good measure.  
  
Interior- Hallway in front of Xander's Apartment  
  
Spike stands with his back to the door, a mid-shot of Spike shows him waiting and listening, Something is heard inside falling to the ground. A slight grin is seen on Spike face.)  
  
Spike: "Sometimes it's the little thing that matter "  
  
Spike walks (OS)  
  
Fade out  
  
Fade in  
  
Interior-Xander's apartment  
  
Xander lay's upon the ground, suddenly awake he peers around confused the Bubbling beer sign and the TV illuminating him in a bluish glow.  
  
TV Announcer (VO) "And we now we return to our USA Television presentation of Buffy the Vampire slayer, part of our Horror movie Marathon on USA.  
  
Xander reacts in a confused manner upon hearing Buffy's name, looking to the TV he rubs his eyes, attempting to concentrate.  
  
TV image of Exterior night woods overlooking a City A set of apparently intoxicated teenager's trudge through the underbrush  
  
1rst youth: "I'll have it running in about a week, all I need is some brake pads, shocks new tires, a new engine maybe. It will be totally cherry, when I get that car together let's bail."  
  
The youth staggers along the way, the 2nd youth helping as he goes  
  
1rst youth: "Well get out of this town, those Rich bitches are a plague, they have to be stopped."  
  
2nd youth: "What you didn't like them? Hey give me that" he say's grabbing the beer from his friend.  
  
1rst youth: "I mean there all the same, so stuck up, like their not even human"  
  
2nd Youth: (looking back, they walk upon a retaining wall) "Yeah, but would you do them?"  
  
1rst Youth: "Yes, definitely, definitely please god, especially the blond I would give my right eye for a piece of that, humph" he says looking to friend.  
  
2nd Youth: "Wait, but she's not even human" throwing arm around friend to steady him. 1rst Youth: "Yeah, But her Yarbo's scarf at gravity " he says smiling.  
  
2nd youth : "oh man you disgust me, you don't even like her , and you would sleep with her , what is that?  
  
(The 2 youths sit down on the edge of the retaining wall overlooking the town lit in the background)  
  
1rst youth: "I have a new slash for you, another shot of this and I will have sex with you " laughing holding up beer.  
  
mid shot of the 2 youths , the 2nd you looking grossed out  
  
2nd youth: "Oh yeah, but you'd never call me " said in a wienie voice  
1rst youth nods saying nothing as he looks back down cliff, 3 sheets to the wind. View change to a shout down cliff drop, bobbing as if from 1rst youth perspective, a sense of vertigo implied. View back to mid-shot of the 2 youths on the log.  
  
1rst Youth: (looking sick and pales) "I think I am going to Rolf"  
  
2nd Youth: (looking over concerned) "Ah hey benny I'm here for you man , I'm here " he falls to the ground laughing .  
  
Mid shot of 2nd youth laying on the ground , a set of dog tags laying on tee shirt.  
  
2nd youth: (laughing) "I'm hear for you ralph, heh heh"  
  
Cut to a shot of a sedan driving down a back road slowly lights facing the camera, single driver cloaked in shadows. Drives into and out of shot.  
  
Cut back to shot of Drunken Bennie swaying on the wall looking down to 2nd youth on ground.  
  
Bennie: "Oh man" smiling and laughing at friend's condition.  
  
Bennie continues to snicker as a pale faced person rise from the open cliff side behind Bennie, rising as if floating up. The figure is his mid 30's with wild hair; he bears fangs, while reaching out to an unsuspecting Bennie. Bennie is pulled back off the cliff, neck is bared and the Vampire feeds, the second youth lying before him. A light of a car is cast upon the Vampire and his food; the vampire pulls Bennie away and continues to feed. Pull back to long shot as car pulls up on screen, cut to full shot of shadowed man stepping out of car, camera pans back and find Bennie and the Vampire gone.  
  
Stranger: (walking up to 2nd youth on ground) "Come on young man, this is not a safe place for one to sleep" bending down to help up the boy, looking for any sign of the vampire.  
2nd Youth: (half-asleep) "Yes, mom "  
  
Cut to Xander standing looking at the screen in general disbelief.  
  
Xander: "Oh boy" he say's getting up and looking like he need to be somewhere.  
  
Fade to commercial. 


	3. Chapter 3: Movie night

One Good Hand Chapter 3: Things are so complicated Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story, scenes from Buffy the vampire slayer movie by Joss are used as back ground only.  
  
Setting: Set in the 7th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, Buffy is doing the counseling thing at the new an improved Sunnydale high, The First and all the current season story has not developed. So Jonathan and Andrew are still in Mexico, Tara is Dead and Anya and Xander are still apart.  
  
Situation: Buffy tries coming to Grip with the return of a Re-souled Spike, and has someone from her past reminder her that she is not in Kansas anymore Toto!  
  
Fade in  
  
Interior-Night Buffy's house (dining room) The table is covered with piles of dusty and heavy books, empty soda cans and a scrunched up bag of cheesy puffs litter the table. Dawn summers sits before an Apple I-book typing away. Anya walks through room with a man in green coveralls, the name tag on his shirt reads: Burt, they both fail to notice the Brunette, who looks up as they walk through to the kitchen.  
  
Anya: "This way, we have a lot to cover today, chop-chop!"  
  
Repairman: (following Anya) "If you could show me the leak it would help with my estimate"  
  
A young Brunette sighs as the two adults exit (OS) to the kitchen.  
  
Dawn: "Don't worry, it's just me, I'm fine" she says under her voice, tapping a pencil on the table.  
  
Willow (OS) "Did you say something Dawnie"  
  
Willow is seen in a mid-shot leaning in from the kitchen, then to Dawn looking up from behind the pile of Books in front of her. Willow walks in smiling with a look of understanding.  
  
Dawn: "No, I'm fine, I just " sighs  
  
Willow: ( wiping hands on rag she holds) "Sure? I'm just finishing up , I could help ,if you'ld like?"  
  
Dawn: "No, I'm good " she says smiling softly  
  
The redhead walks up beside Dawn , looking over her shoulder.  
  
Willow: "Find anything yet?"  
  
Dawn: "No, even with the files Giles gave us, it's pretty slow going"  
  
Willow: "Maybe you just need to change your search.."  
  
Dawn interupts Dawn: (tossing pencil on to table) "It's, it's like finding a needle in a hay stack, I mean have you ever seen a haystack? ever "  
  
Willow smiles as Dawn shrugs slumping back in the chair fustrated, Willow leans over typing something unseen. We hear a computer "Blink " sound.  
  
Willow: "There, that's it , It's all in the search"  
  
Dawn: (look of surprise as she leans up) "How'd you do that ?"  
  
Willow: " It's nothing you can find anything , if you just know where to look." She smile happy with herself.  
  
Sound of the door opening , and someone coming into the room is heard(OS)  
  
Xander: (OS) "Buff, Buffy you here? Anyone ?"  
  
Shot of Xander running from the entre hall to the first couple steps of the stairs  
  
Dawn (OS) "Here Xander, were in the dining room"  
  
Xander rushes into the room looking bedraggled, Willow & Dawn smile at thier friend.  
  
Xander: ( to Willow & Dawn) "Oh Hey Guys!" looking and waving expecting to see someone else.  
  
Willow/ Dawn: (in unison) "Hey Xander"  
  
Xander: (nervous) "Either of you seen the Buffster"  
  
Dawn: "Still at school I think" looking up from the laptop.  
  
Willow: "Yeah , some big meeting or something, what's wrong "  
  
Willow and Xander exchange a glance, Xander half-smiles, checks watch .  
  
Xander: "Ah it's nothing, just need to talk to her about something is all."  
  
Dawn: "Need me to call her ?I can" looking concerned.  
  
Xander: "Nah, its okay, well I have to go." shrugging the importance off  
  
Willow: "You just got here" looking around concerned  
  
Dawn: "Willow picked the Movie, and I made the popcorn"  
  
Xander: "Movie?" looks confused.  
  
Willow: (look concerned/confused) "It's Friday , you know movie night, remember?"  
  
Xander: "Oh yeah right, well I have something to do first, but I'll be back"  
  
Dawn: "Okay ? "  
  
Willow Gestures the "Give Me a Call " signal behind Dawn's back, Xander nods as he turns to go. A clanking sound and then a pipe grown is heard (os)  
  
Dawn: (to Xander) "Anya has the plumber checking the pipes" we hear another grown and then a spray of water sound.  
  
Willow: "It's not going too well"  
  
Xander looks toward the kitchen, then looks away.  
  
Xander: "Sounds convincing"  
  
Anya: (OS) "Everything is okay, it's all under control"  
  
Voice lowers Xander: (looking toward the kitchen ) "How, how is she ?"  
  
Dawn: "She's okay , you know , tries to stay busy"  
  
Xander: "Good, well I have to.." motioning to the door  
  
Willow: "Say hello , I know she'd like to see yah Xan"  
  
Xander: "Nah, probably just bother her"  
  
Willow: "Xander you know that's not true "  
  
Xander: "Well, anyway I need.., can you just tell Buffy I came by "  
  
Xander pauses at the door , we hear someone coming up the stairs, Anya and Burt the Plumber enter as the front door shuts behind Xander .  
  
Anya: " So you can fix it right " with a chirpy to the point tone  
  
Burt the Plumber ( scratching his head) "I'll go get my tools, The shut off valve is in back ?"  
  
Willow: "I'll show you" she walks towards the kitchen  
  
Willow walks (OS)  
  
Anya: "Okay I'll be right here" brushing her wet hair from her face , looking to a concerned Dawn.  
  
Anya: "He say's its nothing, nothing at all, no sirre"  
  
Dawn says nothing looking to Anya and then back to the front door.  
  
Anya: "Did some one come in ? I thought I heard the door "  
  
Dawn: "Yeah, Xander came by "  
  
Voice lowers Anya: "Xander , he's here? She looks around , straightening her dress and hair.  
  
Dawn: ( looking at laptop) "He stopped by to talk to buffy"  
  
Anya: "Buffy? What did he want to see here about ? Oh I mean that's nice" looking down and away.  
  
Dawn: "He's going to be back"  
  
Anya: "He left ? she says walking to window,opening the drape slightly.  
  
Dawn: "Its movie night , I made the popcorn" she attempts to lighten the mood.  
  
Anya doesn't say anything , a mid view of Anya looking out the living room window switches and disolves to Xander in his car looking at the front of the Summers house , as he pulls out, missing the silohuette of Anya at the window .  
  
Fade to Commercial 


	4. Chapter 4: A reasonable offer

One Good Hand Chapter 4: A Reasonable Offer Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story, scenes from Buffy the vampire slayer movie by Joss are used as back ground only.  
  
Setting: Set in the 7th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, Buffy is doing the counseling thing at the new an improved Sunnydale high, The First and all the current season story has not developed. So Jonathan and Andrew are still in Mexico, Tara is Dead and Anya and Xander are still apart.  
  
Situation: Buffy tries coming to Grip with the return of a Re-souled Spike, and has someone from her past reminder her that she is not in Kansas anymore Toto!  
  
Fade In:  
  
Interior shot: Principal's office Sunnydale High school Day A meeting is taking place, The Principal sits comfortably at his desk, 2 men in business attire & brief cases are with him in the office, a set of small displays and colorful documents are arranged on the desk before the principal.  
  
A pencil sharpener drones in the background.  
  
Mr. Clark (Looking towards the noise, then back) "So as you can see it is a profitable offer for both parties concerned"  
  
Principal (looking sternly at the 2 men) "Yes, well it would seem that way, but there is the impact on the student's.  
  
Mr. Clark (looking to 2nd man) "Marginal, and as you can see we've made allowance"  
  
Principal: "Allowances?  
  
The Principal leafs through the briefing before him, looking at an overhead clock on wall, clock reads 5:15pm. The 2nd man watches and silently evaluates the man at the desk.  
  
Mr. Clark: "Well, we would of course limit the filming to after school hours."  
  
Principal: "Of course" looking over the 2 men to back of office (OS)  
  
Closing the pamphlet looking toward the 2 men.  
  
Mr. Clark: "The school and city are also well compensated for any associated cost incurred."  
  
Camera view to mid shot of Buffy moving from (OS) to a file cabinet, she slowly attempts to file some paperwork.  
  
Principal: (Getting of chair) "Well, I will give it my full attention, and get back with you "  
  
Mr. Clark: "If there is any question you." Interrupted Mr. Jackson: "Thank you very much for seeing us, we will be in touch "  
  
Mr. Clark nervously smiles, collecting the displays and paperwork on his desk, Mr. Jackson shakes the Principals hand and motions to Clark to hurry and follow as he is escorted of the office.  
  
Principal: "Thanks for coming " he politely smiles stopping at the door  
  
Full shot of the 2 men walking down the hall, a janitor with a floor buffer works at the end of the hall, Rows of lockers & school activities decorating the walls.  
  
Full shot of principal, arms crossed standing in doorway watching, he turns.  
  
Buffy: "So what do you think?"  
  
Full shot of Buffy directly behind the principal, she slings a small purse over her shoulder, switching off desk lamp. The Principal walks over to the window, he parts the shades.  
  
Principal: "The money would come in handy"  
  
Buffy: "Well, no one said building on the Hell mouth would be cheap"  
  
The principal smiles grabbing his jacket, walking Buffy out if the office, they walk down the hall. A mid-shot to the janitor watching the principal and buffy leave, he waxes the floor passing by a door. Cut to a shot of some one in shadows opening a door, the hall and janitor is seen, the person pulls back shutting the door as Buffy is heard.  
  
Buffy: "I'll see you tomorrow drive careful"  
  
Principal: "You too Buffy, have a nice night "  
  
Buffy: "Thanks"  
  
Sign on door says: Basement: Stay out  
  
Fade to commercial  
  
Fade in  
Interior shot-Shadowy bar Typical bar with a Counter, tables, small booths and a Pool table in side room, a jukebox plays assorted rock music several years out of date. The crowd is dressed similar to bikers and those you would see at a smoky pool hall.  
  
One Armed Man: (to Women) "So tell me, you been here long?" he nurses his beer  
  
Mid-shot of a woman in her apparent 20's, the woman looks nervous, looks around often, she has her game face on.  
  
Female Vampire: "A few month's maybe, just trying to get some seed money together, thought I might head down to LA."  
  
One Armed Man: "Ah yes, the allure of the bright lights and big city, know it well"  
  
Female Vampire: "I guess, what about you? Haven't seen you around before"  
  
One Armed Man: "Sort of New in Town, you might say I am here on, business"  
  
Female: "Profitable? " She leans in smiling like a cat seeing a toy.  
  
A man in mid 30's comes by table, looks to the 2 talking, interrupting as he picks up empty plates. Waiter: "Can I get youse two anything else?  
  
Female Vampire: (looking annoyed) "No, I'm fine okay "  
  
The waiter steps back a step, motioning with hands, looking at the girl's friend covered in shadows. One Armed Man: "Thanks, were okay for now" sipping his beer  
  
Waiter: "Well if you need anything.." Looking to Woman  
  
The one armed man gestures the waiter away, seeing the young woman's agitation; he puts his hand on hers One Armed man: "You seem nervous"  
  
Female Vampire: (sipping her drink) "I guess, a friend of mine, he.."  
  
The One-armed man pats her hand in a degree of reassurance; the woman reverts to human guise, seeming to be somewhat calmed by the stranger.  
  
Voice Lowers One Armed Man "What happened?"  
  
Female Vampire: (smiling with effort) "The Slayer, she, she murdered him"  
  
The One-armed Man stiffens at the mention of The Slayers name  
  
One Armed Man "A shame, I'm sorry "  
  
Female Vampire: "It's okay, I just wish the bitch would get what's coming to her, you know what I mean?" Looking to her new confidant.  
  
One armed man: "Don't Worry, things have a way balancing out, believe me she'll get hers"  
  
Female Vampire: "I'll drink to that " she smiles raising her glass in a toast.  
  
The one armed man raises his glass; they clink them together, drinking to the fate of the slayer. As the mugs hit the table cut to another scene.  
  
Exterior shot-Night -Side alley down town Sunnydale A man in Mid-20's hits the wall as if pushed with great force, he turns to face his unseen attacker, morphing to his game face, and wiping a trickle of blood from his lips he smiles. Young Vampire: "Nice move, I love it when they fight, no fun the other way "  
  
The vampire swings with a right cross and waits to deliver the finishing uppercut, his choice of meals was ill planned, seeing the petite blond as an easier mark. Who knew she would be fast and freaking strong?  
  
Buffy: "Like that, well I have more to come "  
  
She blocks the wide swing and counters with an elbow to the solar plexuses, sending the vampire back to the wall with a crash.  
  
Young vampire: "Bring it on" he eggs the slayer regaining his footing.  
  
Buffy: "Bringing it " The young girl does a snapping sidekick and a swing kick causing the Vampire to go on the defensive countering her speed. The Vampire jabs out where her face was a second before recovering just enough to take the brunt of a flurry of blows.  
  
Young Vampire: "Is that all you got Blondie? He says mockingly  
  
Buffy jabs the vampire, and throwing him against a Dumpster and a stack of Beer kegs, as she pulls out Mr. Pointy to get personal.  
  
Buffy: "Names not Blondie, or Babe, its just Buffy"  
  
She moves in for the Staking, always her favorite part, but the vampire surprises her by knocking her to the ground with a beer keg, she hit with a thud and crash against a wood crate that splinters under the impact.  
  
Young Vampire: "Buffy, Blondie or Babe makes no difference, food is food "  
  
The Vampire grabs the Slayer up from the ground by her shoulders, Growling at her, and smelling the blood she contained.  
  
Young Vampire: "Your Mine Little girl " looking for the fear that he normally saw  
  
Buffy: "Sorry, we hardly know each other "  
  
Buffy kicks at his knee, connecting with a cracking sound, letting go in obvious pain, he drops the slayer to the ground.  
  
Young Vampire: (Stumbling towards Buffy) "Come Here "  
  
Buffy: "Don't think so, you just not my type "  
  
Buffy flips up to her feet nimbly, driving in for the kill with her Favorite stake, but the angry young vampire blocks the blow sending Mr. Pointy flying from the Slayers grasp.  
  
Young Vampire: "I'm Going to Suck you dry Slayer " as he back hands Buffy to The ground.  
  
Buffy: "Heard that before" she says looking around for some weapon, spying a piece of the shattered crate, she pulls it up between the rushing vampire and her, causing the vampire to stake himself  
  
Young Vampire: "Aww shit." He says in agony and surprise as he is reduced to ash and a bad memory.  
  
Buffy: "And that one too"  
  
The Slayer gets up brushing herself off and grabbing Mr. Pointy where it lay. She adjusts her hair, and walks up to her purse checking her watch.  
  
Buffy: "Damn, it's after 6:00, I'm late Dawn's going to kill me"  
  
The slayer leaves the alley, making her way home quickly for the traditional movie night, not seeing a Mercury Grand Marquise idling across the street.  
  
Mr. Clark (VO) "Well, that is one that we don't need to ask "  
  
Mr. Jackson (V0) "Don't worry The town is full of them, dime a dozen"  
  
Mr. Clark (V0) "The Boss was right about Sunnydale, an Opportunity"  
  
The Car drives off down the street; people walk along the street oblivious to the fact of the surrounding threat.  
  
Fade to commercial. 


	5. Chapter 5: New Arrivals & Complications

One Good Hand Chapter 5: New Arrivals & Complications Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story, scenes from Buffy the vampire slayer movie by Joss are used as back ground only.  
  
Setting: Set in the 7th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, Buffy is doing the counseling thing at the new an improved Sunnydale high, The First and all the current season story has not developed. So Jonathan and Andrew are still in Mexico, Tara is Dead and Anya and Xander are still apart.  
  
Situation: Buffy tries coming to Grip with the return of a Re-souled Spike, and has someone from her past reminder her that she is not in Kansas anymore Toto!  
  
Fade In:  
  
Exterior-night -Sunnydale Marriott Hotel  
  
Overlay: Courtyard by Marriott 8:05pm  
  
A Limousine pulls to a stop before the well-lit Hotel, as Valet approaches from (OS) opening the door, an attractive young women wearing low-rise jeans and embroidered top exits the long car. The attractive woman, tucks a Script under her arm, her shoulder length hair is dirty blond. Stepping to the side, she makes way for the other passenger to exit. The Valet smiles and stands by as an older man, wearing a thick coat, wool scarf and a hat follows her out of the Limo. Valet: "Welcome to the Sunnydale Marriott! " smiling nervously.  
  
Young Woman: "Thanks, oh our plane was a little late getting in, will there be any problem?"  
  
Older Man: (To Young woman) "I can't see why we couldn't have just flown into LAX?"  
  
The Valet waits for man to exit the Limo; he shuts the door, and walks to the rear as the driver begins to take out the Luggage.  
Valet: "No Ms. Swanson, we were advised of your delay, everything has been taken care of, you can go in I will get the luggage and bring it to your room"  
  
The Valet fills a small pushcart with the luggage, smiling as if his job was on the line.  
  
Kristy Swanson: "Well the studio wanted us to see the location"  
  
Older Man: "I guess, but who ever heard of Sunnydale, I couldn't even find it on a map Kristy"  
  
The Young woman smiles as her friend follows her into the lobby  
  
Kristy Swanson: "It'll be fine Donald, trust me, think of it as a great adventure"  
  
Donald: "Well, alright but."  
  
The Young woman looks with a pleasant, but stern stare  
  
Donald: "I'm not going to win at this, am I?  
  
Kristy Swanson: "An adventure, just like old times "  
  
The older man does not answer but smiles as they enter to entrée of the Hotel, it was nice meet his friend again.  
  
Kristy & Donald walk into the Hotel (OS)  
  
A mid shot panning towards the back of the Hotel, the driver of the Limo hands the remaining luggage to the Valet.  
  
Valet: (to the Driver) "Any idea what it is all about " looking to the lobby.  
  
Driver: "Naw, they didn't talk too much on the ride over"  
  
Valet: " I swear I've seen that guy in a Movie, just don't know "  
  
The Valet signs the Drivers manifest, scratches his head thinks.  
  
Driver: "Maybe, But heh did you get a load of the Blond? Smiling  
  
Valet: "Yeah nice! Well later have to go" he laughs pushing the cart inside.  
  
The driver gets in the car, the view of the car pulling out of the lobby is seen, and lights from the nearby freeway are seen.  
  
Fade to black, Fade In  
  
Interior shot -Night Living room summers house Cars drive down a city street, the view pulls back to a darkened living room, then pans over to the family room that is bathed in a bluish tint from the TV, lighting the room dimly.  
  
Dawn: (pointing toward the TV) "Ooh, ooh, watch It.."  
  
All three young women Cringe as a violent scene comes across the TV, Anya grabs a handful of the popcorn, snacking joyfully.  
  
Willow: "Why do they always fall? " she says cringing  
  
Anya: "You'd think someone would own comfortable running shoes"  
  
The other 2 girl nod their heads in silent agreement still watching. The huddled bodies of Willow, Dawn, and Anya currently stuff a large overstuffed couch.  
  
A large spread of junk food covers the inn table. Dawn holds a large communal bowl of Popcorn that all eat from. Willow and Dawn stare at the TV filled with tension, while Anya eats the popcorn and smiles as one would viewing a comedy, not the horror movie that they had chosen to see.  
  
Dawn: "Why doesn't he just die, I mean he has been what? Stabbed, burnt, fallen off the roof."  
  
Willow: (toward Dawn) "Well Dawnie If he did that, there wouldn't be a Part 3, or is this part 4? Willow says looking around the table for the video case.  
  
Anya: "Part 4, Xander has the entire series, we used to watch them."  
  
Anya pauses and sinks deeper into the couch sulking. Willow and Dawn look at each other and then to sadden Anya.  
  
Dawn: "Speaking of Xander, where is he?" looking to willow and looking to a clock that shows: 6:25pm.  
  
The view is changed to someone standing outside in the shadows; we see the lighted room and the 3 young women on the couch.  
  
Willow: "He is later than normal for Xander " sipping her soda and checking her watch.  
  
Anya: "I shouldn't have come, you know maybe it's me?"  
  
Dawn: "It's not like Xander or Buffy to miss movie Night "  
  
Willow: (sounding reassuring) "Well, I am sure they are both okay, they'll be here"  
  
Anya: "Like nothing could happen to them in Sunnydale"  
  
Willow looks at Anya sternly for her remark and then puts her hand on Dawns shoulder. Dawn looks scared at the thought of what might be.  
  
Exterior-Night summers front yard View changes to out side, the person stands watching the 3 women from the safety of the shadows. The sound of a ruffled coat and an exhale is heard (OS)  
  
Spike (OS) "You know you going to have to face her sooner or later "  
  
The camera view changes, pulling back revealing Xander and Spike standing under the shelter of the same large tree in front yard.  
  
Xander: (looking annoyed) "And you're an expert why?" slightly jumping at being surprised.  
  
Spike takes a drag of his cig, dropping it and stepping on it as he steps beside Xander.  
  
Spike: "What, you think your the only bloke that's stood out here looking at that house mate," said in a lower voice.  
  
Xander: "Well, thanks for the advise, but things between Anya and I are."  
  
Interrupted Spike: "What complicated?"  
  
Xander: "Yeah, something like that "  
  
Spike: "Like I don't have my share of Complications, Hello Slayer " gesturing to himself.  
Xander: "What's with all the interest Spike" said with a degree or irritation.  
  
Spike: "No interest, and don't bloody go a make this into anything, just." irritated and angry as well.  
  
Spike reacts to something not heard, it stops him a second, Xander looks back to the house trying to decide to go in or leave. The Camera snap-shots back to reveal the Slayer standing behind the 2 men.  
  
Buffy: "Just What?"  
  
Xander jumps as the 2nd person in the last 2 minutes has walked up to him, Spike concealing the same expression, with his normal caustic reply.  
  
Spike: "Damn slayer, going have stop sneaking around like that"  
  
Buffy: "Like what? Like you?"  
  
Xander: "Hey Buffy"  
  
Buffy: (looking at Xander and Spike alike) "Hi Xander, someone's going to tell me why you 2 are just standing in my yard at night?"  
  
Spike and Xander look at each other and attempt to actual casual  
  
Xander: "Well, I was.."  
  
Interrupted Spike: "It's a free country you know, and for that matter why are you not inside your self, niblet and red are probably worried."  
  
Buffy's resolve face starts to fade.  
  
Buffy: "I had things (pause) to do"  
  
Xander looks at spike surprised that the vamp would take the Slayer question upon himself, but happy just the same.  
  
Moment of dull aching silence  
  
Buffy: "Well, are well going to spent all night out here? Looking to spike and Xander  
  
Xander: "Well, it is a nice night, Buffy" looking around.  
  
Spike: "Yeah, ain't half bad" looking up to the moon lit sky  
  
Buffy looks at the 2 men in turn  
  
Buffy: "Okay, now you are both freaking out, Inside"  
  
Spike: "What?"  
  
Buffy: "In, right now" she says with hands on her hips defiantly  
  
Xander: "Yes, heir Kommedante"  
  
Buffy motions the 2 equally annoying people in, Xander walking slower, waiting for spike to go in out of ear shot.  
  
Xander: "Buffy we need to talk" looking to his friend and target of affection  
  
Buffy: "Later, we already missed most of the first movie, don't want hear about it all night from Dawn"  
  
Xander: "Yeah, she can be irritable and demanding, just like."  
  
Interrupting Buffy: Don't you say one word Xander lavielle Harris, now inside, sugar & snack food levels are low"  
  
Xander walks in smiling at his friend; he has cared for her for a long time, and probably always will. His information could wait.  
  
The view is of the group in the living room, the 3 enter and take seats, and dawn goes off to get something from kitchen.  
  
Xander: "Okay, who holding out on the cheesy puffs"  
  
A grown from the masses insures  
  
Fade to commercial 


	6. Chapter 6: Never too many hero's

One Good Hand Chapter 6: Never too many Hero's Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story, scenes from Buffy the vampire slayer movie by Joss are used as back ground only.  
  
Setting: Set in the 7th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, Buffy is doing the counseling thing at the new an improved Sunnydale high, The First and all the current season story has not developed. So Jonathan and Andrew are still in Mexico, Tara is Dead and Anya and Xander are still apart.  
  
Situation: Buffy tries coming to Grip with the return of a Re-souled Spike, and has someone from her past reminder her that she is not in Kansas anymore Toto!  
  
Exterior - Night Convenience store A blue Mid-80's Mustang sits in front of an all-night market, over head a neon sign flickers as a man stands next to car yelling at his cell phone. The streets are vacant.  
  
Young man in Jacket: (To Cell phone) "What do you mean you have no signal?" he groans closing it.  
  
Man looks around, pocketing cell, looking to the front door of the market  
  
Young Man in Jacket: "Shit, what next "  
  
The man reaches in turning off car and grabs keys, view to inside of car, luggage in back seat and driving instruction lay on seat, soft rock song plays in back ground. The Young man is startled as he turns around facing a Homeless man.  
  
Young Man in Jacket: "Damn, whoa where, where da hell you come from?"  
  
Bum doesn't answer, simply smiles a toothless grin, laughing as he walks off. The young man looks at the old man and then towards, checking time on watch, view of watches shows 11:30pm  
Cut to the front door of Market The store is well lit with Fluorescent lights, a sign hangs on the inside of the door facing out, as the young man try's opening the door.  
  
Sign Reads: Back in 5 minutes  
  
Young man in Jacket: "Damn, come on guy where are you?" looking the glass door.  
  
Cut to view of Young man from inside the market, obviously cold looking into the store from behind, car is seen in shot to the left. Cut to the young man view of the market, a small Black & White TV plays on the front counter, a door to backroom is looks ajar.  
  
Young man in jacket: "Hello? Hello! Anyone here?" knocks on door loudly.  
  
A sudden cha-chunk sound is hear (OS), the young man turns seeing a Ice- machine rattling ice falling into bucket, view into store shows no one in store yet. The young man rubs his hands and then tucks them under his jacket, the headlights of a passing car flash over him as it drives down the street.  
  
Cut to a view of the young man from the left side of the store, the viewer pulls back as the store clerk comes in from the back room.  
  
Young Man in Jacket: "Alright, that's more like it " standing before the door  
  
The store clerk unlocks the front door, pulling off the sign as he moves aside as the young man enters.  
  
Clerk: (To young man) "Careful, floor is wet "  
  
The Clerk pushes the mop and bucket to the back of the store, and then walks into the enclosed front counter booth.  
  
Young man in jacket: "Oh thanks" watching his step walking toward the Coffee.  
  
A view of a Newspaper headline as the young man stands pouring him and extra large cup of coffee.  
  
Paper Reads: Unexplained disappearance of local youth still puzzles police.  
  
The sound of paper rustles as the store clerk reads a local paper, a set of headlight flash across the front of the store, as a car pulls up.  
  
Ding from the front door  
  
Cut to the front of the store as a young girl and an older boy barrel in, in mid conversation they each head to separate sections of the store. The Young man in Jacket sips the piping hot coffee, as the clerk casually looking up from his newspaper for a second, then to the TV.  
  
Xander: "You get the Ice cream, I'll grab the chips"  
  
Dawn: (To Xander) "Yeah, Ooh! Cookie dough, where are you "  
  
Xander walks to the Rack of Potato chips, observing the man standing they're drinking some coffee, looking strangely familiar Xander couldn't place him. Dawn walks up and reaches in to the ice cream freezer.  
  
Xander: (To Dawn) "Chip central, Hey no Cheesy Puff's? What's that about "  
  
Xander looks through the rack and then to the clerk in mock disgust.  
  
Store Clerk: "What you see is what we have, I am sorry"  
  
Xander: "The Xan-man is denied" grabbing bags of Generic cheesy puffs  
  
Dawn smirks as she pulls 2 containers of Ben & Jerry's from the freezer, looking over her shoulder she spies an attractive man standing close to her. Defiantly Her sister's age or maybe a little older, but still nice to look at. She smiles seeing him smirk at Xander's reply trying not to act the nervous 17-year-old she was.  
  
Dawn: "Don't worry he just takes his snacking, sort of serious" smiling and tucking her hair back.  
  
Young Man "I see, but you scored"  
  
Dawn: "Scored? What, Me? Oh the Ice cream, yeah Movie night, not the same with out it " smiling entirely too much.  
  
Xander: (OS) "Coming Dawn? "  
  
Dawn and the Young man in the jacket walk around the aisle up to the front counter, joined by Xander, who has several Bags of chips & a can of picante dip. Xander looks to Dawn as if Curious. Dawn: "Oh Yeah, here you go " she puts the Ice cream on the counter for Xander to pay for, trying not to stare at the stranger.  
  
The clerk stands by waiting looking at the 3 customers  
  
Xander: (To The clerk) "Okay, It's all together" motioning to ice cream and chips  
  
Young Man in Jacket: (To Dawn) " I had a question"  
  
Dawn: "Huh, I mean yeah go ahead" fidgets in place  
  
Young man in Jacket: "Maybe you can help, I'm sort of looking for the Sunnydale Marriott, my friends and I are staying there; and I'm really lost.  
  
The young smiles running his hand through his hair  
  
Dawn: "Your staying here, I mean in town, our town " she smiles  
  
Young man in Jacket: "Yeah, would you know the way?" Awkwardly smiling.  
  
Xander looks over; taking the snacks as the clerks rings them up  
  
Dawn: "Sure, I mean yeah, well were going right by there, right Xan? "  
  
Young man in jacket: "Great, it's not a problem is it?" looking to Xander /Dawn  
  
Xander: "Uh, no problem, Uhmm" he steps back waiting.  
  
Young Man "Oh sorry, Luke, you can call me Luke "  
  
Luke pays the clerk for the coffee  
  
Dawn: (expression or realization) "Luke? Like as in Luke Perry?" suddenly giddy.  
  
Luke: "One an the same, you are?"  
  
Dawn: "Oh my God!"  
  
Xander shakes Luke's outstretched hand, and then Dawn, each realizing that they were actually chits chatting with an actual celebrity. Xander: "Don't mind her, its all the sugar makes her giddy"  
  
Scowl from Dawn to Xander  
  
Luke: "It's okay, just came in for some Coffee my self"  
  
Luke sips coffee Luke/Xander (in unison) "Nectar of the Gods" they laugh together  
  
Dawn: "Xander, I mean he's Xander and I'm Dawn" she shakes his hand.  
  
Luke: "I was afraid I was going to see no one alive here in Sunnydale, was lucky you and your boyfriend came in, towns all but deserted."  
  
Dawn looks speechless, Xander smiles oblivious.  
  
Xander: "Well, you might say people around here like to stay close to home after dark "  
  
Dawn: (shocked, embarrassed) "Were not like, he's not my boyfriend or anything" looking away. Luke: "Sorry I just thought"  
  
Dawn: "I do not believe this, my friends are just going to die "  
  
The 3 step out side, Dawn looking around, and Xander suddenly realizing that he was talking with same person from the show about Buffy.  
  
Luke: "Well, I would appreciate if you kept it low key, I mean I'm here for a few days and"  
  
Dawn: "Oh yeah sure, I understand "  
  
Xander: "So what brings you up to our little Slice of heaven, we call Sunnydale" a tinge of sarcasm.  
  
Luke looks at Xander and Dawn  
  
Luke: "Can't say, I'm really here just to help out and old friend she." Interrupting Dawn: "Torrie"  
  
Dawn: "Is Torrie here, I mean is she staying at the Marriott with you?"  
  
Dawn puts her hand to her mouth  
  
Xander: "Torrie spelling? The one from 90210 In Sunnydale, I now have heard everything"  
  
Luke: "Actually, why I'm here has nothing to do with my TV show"  
  
Xander and Dawn walk over to Xander's car  
  
Dawn: "A movie, are you going to do a movie, here in Sunnydale?"  
  
Xander looks nervous Luke: "Uhmm Ah, I really have to be tight lipped, and I should actually meet up with my friends, before they put out a APB on Me." smirking  
  
Dawn: "Okay, yeah well we have to get back anyway, or my sister will freak"  
  
Xander: "Yeah, well the hotel just down the road a couple of miles"  
  
Luke: (smiling) "Thanks again, I appreciate this "  
  
Dawn gets into Xander's car  
Dawn: "Buffy and Willow are going to totally not believe this, and I know Anya's going to freak, she like has seen every episode of 90210, well at least that last ones"  
  
Luke: "Buffy?  
  
Dawn: "My sister, she is totally going to flip "  
  
Xander gets inside the car, thinking of the degree of damage control he was going to have to deliver, when the news got out.  
  
Luke: "Funny you mention that name, I knew someone by that name once " he says in passing.  
  
Xander: (out window) "Well, Uhmm Just follow us, okay?  
  
Strange look from Dawn, she waves s to Luke mouthing bye, as he walks up to his car.  
  
Luke (os) " Okay, right behind you."  
  
Cut to a view on inside Xander's car  
  
Xander pulls out to the edge of the parking lot, his car idling, waiting for Luke to jump in his mustang and follow him, they pull out on the main road toward Sunnydale. Dawn: "Isn't this just too cool, or what?"  
  
Xander: "Yeah, cool" he checks the rear view mirror realizing that things just got more difficult.  
Cut to the far side of the Convenience store parking lot, as 2 cars pull out of the lot to the street, the shadowy form turns and walks toward the waiting Car at the end of the alley. A man in a suit opening the door and then shutting it as the one armed man gets in.  
  
Interior- Night One-armed man's car Cut to a view from the backset of the car towards the driver's reflection in the rear view mirror. The driver and one-armed man are the only ones in car.  
  
Driver: "Did you get what you needed sir?"  
  
One armed man: "Yes, actually I did, to the house"  
  
Driver: (looking forward) "Very Good sir"  
  
Cut to a mid shot of the one arm man looking out the window, a ringed left hand all that is not obscured in shadow.  
  
Fade to black 


	7. chapter: 7 Life or a pale imitation of i...

One Good Hand Chapter 7: Life or a Pale imitation of it Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story, scenes from Buffy the vampire slayer movie by Joss are used as back ground only.  
  
Setting: Set in the 7th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, Buffy is doing the counseling thing at the new an improved Sunnydale high, The First and all the current season story has not developed. So Jonathan and Andrew are still in Mexico, Tara is Dead and Anya and Xander are still apart.  
  
Situation: Buffy tries coming to Grip with the return of a Re-souled Spike, and has someone from her past reminder her that she is not in Kansas anymore Toto!  
  
Fade In  
  
Interior shot-Night "The Bronze" decorated in Prom fashion The Bronze in seen in semi-slow motion fashion, balloons & decorative streamers hang above glittery covered tables, that ring the center of the clubs dance floor. Garish colored spotlights spin and flash about, as punk like alternative music similar to 80's new wave plays in the backroom. The people wear various formal wear and clog the small dance floor.  
  
Music up Voices are heard but sound muffled.  
  
(The unseen viewer winds its way through the crowd, people smile as you pass, view pans about as if unsure of direction or searching, the view catches passing glimpse of a petite young women in a decorative gown)  
  
Cut to a group of casually dressed Band members jumping & dancing upon the stage as they perform a song. The view pans quickly across the dance floor, catching a brief shot of the back of the gowned women making her way up stairs to the Loft. Cut to the stairs looking up as the end of the gown disappears from the stairwell.  
  
Music down slightly  
  
The view is from the upper loft above, and faces the stage below, where crowds of people dance slowly to the beat of the music. Small tables with couples sitting in secluded darkness are arranging around the raised room. The Petite woman sits at a far table, her back to the viewer, a small flickering light attracts the viewer. The viewer approaches the women; whose long radiantly blond hair is lit by soft candlelight.  
  
The angle of the shot pan 90 degrees as the viewer sits at the table; the flickering candle obscuring the women's the face. The women reaches out, it is strangely pale hand reaching forward into the light, as the camera view pans up and we see the woman is Buffy.  
  
Unseen Man (OS) "Ah, you're here"  
  
Buffy: "Would I be anywhere else know you were here?"  
  
The viewer reaches out a gloved hand, taking Buffy's and kissing it, as the slayer looks on intently. The view to her hand, as it pans up revealing Buffy's face has morphed into a vampire visage, the camera pulls back revealing the viewer to be a man in his mid 40's aristocratic and suave in demeanor, wearing a suit and gloves. Lothos: "This My dear Buffy"  
  
Buffy: "Yes?" anticipating a reply  
  
Buffy leans forward to the edge of her seat  
  
Lothos: "It was meant to be, we were meant to be"  
  
Buffy: "Together at last, forever"  
  
Lothos: "Forever" leaning in to kiss Buffy  
  
Mid shot of the 2 kissing each other, at first softly and with great care, then more intensely and passionately. The shot pulls back down to the stage below, people dance around the shot and the view looks to the band, who is no longer playing.  
  
Music off  
  
The shot comes in flashes, as the once festive club is now a pale mockery, people lay about the floor in contorted positions, blood stained clothing a torn necks showing the act and affect of their death. The lighting takes on a blood red tint, as a carnal nature of the blood splattered room is finally seen, as if an unseen storm had struck everyone down were they stood. The only sound coming from the table where Buffy and the Master Vampire continued their physical contact.  
  
Cut to Buffy's room -Night The room is dark, a mid-shot of a sweaty and obviously frightened Buffy lurching up from sleep, hand to her heat than her head wiping the sweat.  
  
Voices raises  
  
The shot is mid shot of Buffy in a bed in a darkened room.  
  
Buffy: "No, no" She screams out loud  
  
The camera pans quickly about the room as Buffy sees that she is alone and in her room and not at the bronze. Throwing the covers off she sits on the edge of her bed.  
  
Buffy: (shaking her head) "Not alive, Not alive, he's dead, dead!"  
  
The view pulls back to show Buffy at the edge of bed, looking small and scared, a small digital clock reads: 1:30am as the slayer grabs the clock. She lays back in bead gripping covers as she looks out her bedroom window; the window drapes blowing in the wind. A muffled sound of footfall from the hall (os)  
  
Voice lowers to whisper Buffy: "It's a dream, a dream "  
  
A noise is hear by the Slayer as the door flies open, a light clicks on as a pajama clad Dawn stands in the doorway gripping a small bat nervously.  
  
Dawn: (scared) "Buffy, Buffy what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Dawn quickly scans the room, running to her sister's bedside, still gripping the bat as protection. Dawn looks at Buffy and the window, unsure of what to do, Willow comes to the doorway wiping her eyes from a deep sleep.  
  
Willow: "Buffy, Dawn what's up?"  
  
No one answers  
  
Dawn reaches to her sister, who recoils strangely.  
  
Dawn: (To Buffy) "Is everything okay?"  
  
Buffy looks to Dawn, but doesn't answer, drawing the blankets over herself.  
  
Willow: (yawning) "Did you have a bad dream Buffy?"  
  
Dawn sits at her sister's side, looking to Willow as if she would have the answer. The shot pulls back and we she Buffy and her younger sister embrace, Willow looks to the window observing the woven Dream catcher hanging in the corner of the room.  
  
The shot pulls back and weaves out of the room, it approaches the woven and bead adorned dream catcher, going through the center eye down the street below.  
  
Cut to a view of the outside of the summers home, looking up toward Buffy's window, man steps within the shadows obscured by the night.  
  
Cut to a mid-shot of the man, as he pulls something from his pocket; the close shot shows a small silver ring with a loch of blond hair wrapped through it, the gloved hand holds it in a tight grip.  
  
One Armed man: "Sleep well my dear Slayer its only the beginning, only the beginning"  
  
The Man gloats as he turns to walks down the sidewalk, not seeing the young man surprised, as he was, they both look surprised.  
  
Xander: "Excuse me " attempting to walk around.  
  
The one-armed man grunts out a remark as he walks away, with a slight spring in his step and a purpose too his walk.  
  
Xander: 'Okay what ever'  
  
Xander watched the rude person walk of down the street, and around the corner, then shrugs it off as he walks up to Buffy's house to share the secret he had for her.  
  
Interior-night summers house front door The porch light comes on in its entire yellowish glare, the living room drape parts, and then the door opens. Xander: "Hey, sorry it's late"  
  
Dawn looks out the crack of the open door, then removes the chain, opening the door.  
  
Dawn: "It's Xander, " said without effort.  
  
Xander: "Okay, remind me not come over when your are packing "  
  
Xander gestures to the fact that Dawn still carried the bad at the ready, she smiles and puts it down letting him in, closing the door.  
  
Dawn: "Oh sorry, come in "  
  
Cut to Kitchen-lights on Willow stands making coffee, as Dawn joins Buffy sitting at the table, all the women are wearing pj's. A fact that Xander is happy to notice and comment on as usual.  
  
Willow: "Who was it Dawnie?"  
  
Xander walks into the kitchen from (os), standing in front of his 3 closest friends, looking at Buffy who seems preoccupied.  
  
Xander: "Me, you were maybe expecting someone else"  
  
Willow: (to Xander) "Oh, yeah right, " said with a smirk  
  
Xander: "Hey if I knew it was sleep over, I would have stayed"  
  
Motioning to the 3 similarly attired young women  
  
Willow: "Well, if that is all it took" said with a smile.  
  
Interrupted Xander: "Hey, hey " motioning to Dawn.  
  
Dawn gives Xander a curious look, then looks to willow whom was smiling, as she sat next to a silent Buffy. Dawn: "So what brings you over Xan-man"  
  
Xander: "Well, to be around 3 beautiful women of course " smiling  
  
Dawn half-smiles at Xander's remark, willow rolls her eyes and switches on the coffee, Buffy looks up to her friend with doubt and concern in her eyes.  
  
Willow: "Really, humm" looking too Buffy and then back to Xander.  
  
Xander: "Well, I also kind of needed to talk to the Buffster "  
  
A three look at Buffy, who noticing the silent stares, looks at her friend for the first time.  
  
Buffy: "What do you need Xander?"  
  
Xander: "You okay?"  
  
Buffy: "Yeah, It's just been a rough night, what did you need?"  
  
The Sound of the coffee maker is heard in the background, xander sits down looking awkward, running his hand through is hair, and then thumping the table with his fingers as if thinking where to start.  
  
Xander: Uh, well I don't know how to say this"  
  
Willow and Dawn look concerned  
  
Buffy: "Say it Xander "  
  
Xander stand having to pace Xander: "Okay, now"  
  
Willow: "What's wrong Xander?  
  
Dawn exchanges glances with Buffy and Willow, looking scared and giving Xander a knowing look. Buffy: (stern Look) "Xander"  
  
Xander: "You didn't ever agree to have your life made into a Movie? Maybe like when we were not around you or something.  
  
Buffy: "What?"  
  
Xander: "I mean if you did that's cool, but I hope you have Colin Farrell play me."  
  
Buffy: "What are you talking about? "  
  
Dawn and Willow look at each other and then to Buffy, who suddenly feel somewhat uncomfortable in her choice of evening ware. Xander pulls out a Video tape, the word: Buffy scrawled across it in bold letters, everyone looks at it and then toward the Television/VCR (os). They all quickly leave the room.  
  
Fade to commercial. 


	8. Chapter 8: Everyone on board

One Good Hand Chapter 8: Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters in this story, scenes from Buffy the vampire slayer movie by Joss are used as back ground only.  
  
Setting: Set in the 7th season of Buffy the Vampire slayer, after the 2nd episode, all the characters exist, Buffy is doing the counseling thing at the new an improved Sunnydale high, The First and all the current season story has not developed. So Jonathan and Andrew are still in Mexico, Tara is Dead and Anya and Xander are still apart.  
  
Situation: Buffy tries coming to Grip with the return of a Re-souled Spike, and has someone from her past reminder her that she is not in Kansas anymore Toto!  
  
Fade In  
Interior- Night Conference room Sunnyvale Marriott A sparsely decorated meeting room is viewed, a tray of refreshments sitting to the side in a nook. A well dressed man in mid 20's stands next to a lit overhead projector, a group of people sit around the long table looking at rough script books, while another well another man in his mid-20's stands along the back of the room.  
  
Mr. Clark: "So as you can see, with the Mayor and Chamber of Commerce on board the project, we should have a go by the end of the week"  
  
Mr. Jackson standing in the back of the room watches the people reactions and checks his watch. Cut to a view out room window showing the just set sun.  
  
Donald Southerland: (leaning in chair) "Well, that's fine Mr. Clark, but all I'm seeing here is, what a rough draft? I thought you said Joss was going to have a finished script.  
  
Donald tosses the script to the table, waiting for a reply.  
  
Cut to Mr. Jackson, pan to Kristy (wearing reading glasses) looking over the script, Luke sips some water, smiling at Donald as his friend drills the studio type.  
  
Mr. Jackson: "And he will, he's just been delayed, we all appreciate your patience in this matter  
  
Donald doesn't answer, just picks up script, looking to fellow actors around the table.  
  
Kristy: "So what I'm seeing is that this Pilot is sort of a Flashback"  
  
Mr. Clark fidgets with pointer, looking relieved with actual question, exchanging glances with Mr. Jackson. Mr. Clark: "Yes Miss Swanson, Joss sees the project as a Continuation of the Movie, but since it is a pilot and were bringing in of a new caste, it was viewed that your involvement, as well as Donald and Luke's would be critical to the viewers transition to the new series.  
  
Luke: "So were talking." shrugs shoulders Interrupting  
  
Mr. Jackson: "3-4 Weeks principal shooting, maybe 5-6 at the most baring complications"  
  
Donald: "Complications?"  
  
Mr. Clark: "Your agents should be providing you with all the details, is there any more questions?"  
  
Luke: "Just one, Is there some reason why we couldn't of shot this."  
  
Interrupted Mr. Clark: (smiling) "In Los Angeles Maybe?"  
  
Luke: "Yeah, sort of, drove around last night this town is Dead"  
  
Mr. Clark and Jackson smile slightly  
Mr. Jackson: "Well, Joss felt that authenticity was needed, and picked Sunnydale as the ideal site for the shooting, the small town feel instead of just using a facade and shooting everything in some warehouse.  
  
Sound is heard out in hall.  
  
Luke nods his head looking at Kristy and then Donald, Kristy puts down script nibbling on the last pieces of fruit on her plate.  
  
Kristy: "Any idea when the new caste will be here? I would like to see who josh has chosen to play Buffy "  
  
Luke: "So would I!" he says with a devilish grin.  
  
Kristy rolls her eyes as she lays down the script and swats Luke out of spite, Luke feign innocence, Donald watches the two softly smiling for the first time.  
  
Door opens  
  
The people look over as the One armed man walks into the room, satchel in hand and a script under his arm, followed by a young 17-18 year old blond girl, wearing slacks a pastel colored top and jacket w/ matching gloves. A small silver unicorn charm hanging around her neck.  
  
Donald: "Speak of the devil" sitting up and looking less annoyed.  
  
Mr. Jackson takes the satchel from the man, offering the young girl a seat.  
  
Kristy: "Thought you were never going to make it Joss" smiling.  
  
Luke looks at the attractive blond sitting across the table, she seemed so familiar, and had not stopped looking at Luke since she entered.  
  
Joss: "Well, I made it so where we at?"  
  
The one armed man looks at the people in the room, and then to the women at his side, looking embarrassed.  
  
Luke: "Forgive joss, Hey I'm Luke, and this is Kristy and Donald " gesturing to his fellow actors.  
  
Young Blond: "Hi everyone, this is so cool," said in an excited almost perky voice.  
  
Joss: "What was I thinking" Standing beside the young Girl.  
  
Kristy smile but doesn't answer, looking at the girl, and her reaction on Luke.  
  
Joss: "May, I introduce the young actress that I'm casting in the lead role of Buffy, Harmony Kendall" gesturing to the young woman.  
  
Cut to a mid-shot of a thrilled Harmony.  
  
Harmony: "Hey everyone" waving in an overly bubbly way  
  
Cut to a view of the one-armed man, who goes by the Name of Joss whedon as he looks at the people before him, smiling?  
  
Pull back and out window, panning across the town lit by the lights, ending with a look at the nearly full moon.  
  
Fade to Commercial. 


End file.
